


A Few Drinks and a Night in a Spooky Tavern

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Dubious Consent, First Time With Each Other, Frottage, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Questioning Sexuality, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shane and Ryan have had too much to drink in Viaduct Tavern.





	A Few Drinks and a Night in a Spooky Tavern

"Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me! We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot! Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho!"

Shane and Ryan giggled as they sang, skipping around in a circular route with each's arm locked in the other's. Their camera crew watched from afar, shaking their heads as they packed their equipment up for the night.

They had just finished filming the Viaduct Tavern episode, but the two co-hosts had had one too many drinks, and their crew was not having it.

"Hey! Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swan!" one of the workers exclaimed condescendingly. "If you two are done acting like a bunch of loons, we need to get going."

The two men either ignored him or simply hadn't heard him over their collective laughter, so the cameraman rolled his eyes, walking toward the exit with his fellow crew members following behind.

"Alright, we're leaving without you!" he said.

Ryan and Shane stopped their dancing, sweating and heaving from exhaustion, and with a huge smile still on his face, Shane said, "We'll meet you guys at the hotel later!"

The man grumbled, opening the door and walking out with the rest of the crew.

Shane and Ryan both fell back into the red leather seats in front of the bar, still breathing heavily and sweating as they heard the door being shut. A single bottle of wine sat on the counter before them, and they both reached for it at the same time, grabbing a hold of it.

"Hey, I had it first!" Shane laughed as Ryan pulled it out of his grip, and if Shane had been sober, he would have easily won that battle, but his arms felt too weak to even try.

"Who's the stronger one now?" Ryan joked, lifting the bottom of the bottle up to the ceiling as he chugged the drink down his throat. He let out a sigh of relief after gulping down half of it, loudly throwing it back down onto the marble counter.

"Eh," Shane said. "I'll just get another."

Ryan chuckled as Shane stood and picked out a wine bottle from the cabinets. "You know, I never thought I'd have fun in one of these haunted locations we go to," Ryan admitted.

"Yeah, usually you're shitting your pants at every little noise you hear," Shane replied after downing half the wine from the bottle in his hands. "But you're being pretty brave tonight."

Ryan laughed. "I'll drink to that!" 

And they both began to laugh as they clinked their bottles together, drinking the last halves of their wine.

Ten minutes and one more drink later, the both of them were lying across the floor, unable to stand but still giggling and burping and chatting away.

"Okay, okay, would you rather have sex with Pluto or Donald Duck?" Ryan laughed.

Shane's face contorted. "I mean, does Donald Duck even have a, like, hole to put it in?"

Ryan wheezed. "So you'd fuck the dog?"

"Well, you're kind of backing me into a corner, Ryan!" Shane said. 

"Oh my god."

"There'd be nothing to stick my dick in!" Shane defended himself.

"You don't know if he has an asshole or not. You haven't seen it."

"He doesn't wear pants!"

They both burst out into a fit of laughter, until Shane piped up.

"Alright, I'm tired of playing 'Would You Rather,'" he said.

"Well, then what game do you wanna play?"

"Truth or dare?" Shane suggested.

"Okay. I pick truth," Ryan replied.

"Alright, let me think..." Shane said. "What was the worst decision you've ever made in your life?"

"Drinking four bottles of wine tonight," Ryan joked.

Shane laughed. "Well, I'm having fun."

Ryan smiled. "Yeah, but now we can't even make it back to our hotel."

"Guess we'll have to stay in this creepy old tavern," Shane joked.

Ryan shoved him away playfully, and Shane scooted back. They laughed a little, but then Shane's smile faltered, and he looked at Ryan, and Ryan looked back, giving a confused expression as Shane continued to stare at him.

"Kiss me."

"What?" Ryan said, laughing.

"Kiss me."

Ryan stopped laughing. "You're joking, right?"

"I'm serious," Shane responded. 

Ryan sighed, looking at the ceiling. "Shane, you've had too much to drink."

"Come on, I dare you."

"You already asked me truth or dare, and I said truth," Ryan replied, looking a little uncomfortable. 

"Fine, we're done playing games," Shane said. "Just kiss me goodnight."

Ryan's heart was beating out of his chest. Shane was his best friend. Why on earth was he pressuring him to kiss him? 

"Come on, Helen won't know," he said.

"What about Sara?" Ryan asked. "Your girlfriend?"

"She won't know either."

"Shane..." Ryan began to fiddle with his thumbs.

And Shane began to inch closer, until their bodies were touching, and Ryan's breath hitched. He never felt anything for his friend, because they're just friends, right? And he didn't want to lose what they had. Ryan hoped this feeling that came over Shane was all just coming from the alcohol, which he could smell from Shane's breath as he breathed closely beside Ryan. 

And Ryan didn't have time to think before Shane climbed halfway on top of him, and his heart felt like it was going to explode.

"Shane," he said with a nervous tone in his voice.

Shane held the side of Ryan's face, then crashed his lips into his, which startled Ryan, and he felt... strange. This was his friend, and a man. And kissing a man was so different from kissing a woman. And he didn't know if he liked it. 

Shane finally climbed all the way on top of his friend, continuing to make out with him.

Ryan was so used to being the dominant one. He was always the one who kissed Helen, he was always the one on top of her. And yet it felt right, Shane dominating him like this, because their friendship was always kind of like that, right? But this was still so wrong. 

Ryan waited for Shane to break the kiss before finally saying something. "Shane," he said as Shane continued to kiss him beside his mouth instead of directly on, giving him a chance to speak.

"Hm?" he muttered.

"I thought we were friends," Ryan said.

"We are." Shane went in for another kiss, but Ryan turned away.

"Friends who make out?"

Shane smiled, then put his lips back on Ryan's, kissing him as he grabbed the back of his head, and Ryan just let it happen, closing his eyes and trying to imagine it was Helen on top of him, kissing him. Because that wouldn't be cheating, right? If he imagined it was his girlfriend?

But then he could feel Shane's hard-on, and suddenly it was a lot harder to picture a girl on top of him. 

Ryan had to stop this, but he didn't know what he wanted. He didn't know if he liked Shane kissing him, and he was beginning to worry if Shane would have sex with him, and... well, that's just crazy talk. They were just drunk and making out. Shane probably wouldn't even remember doing this in the morning, because this wasn't like Shane. He didn't like men, and he definitely did not like Ryan in that way. 

Ryan was taken from his thoughts as Shane began to rub his erection against his, and... Oh no. Was Ryan really hard too? No, it was just because he was thinking about Helen. Yeah, that's it. Ryan closed his eyes tight, wanting all of this to be over as Shane continued to rub against his best friend. 

Ryan could feel pre-cum coming out of his dick as Shane rubbed harder and harder, but then suddenly, he stops. Shane breaks the kiss with Ryan, unzipping his pants. 

Ryan's heart throbbed so loudly that Shane must have heard it. He was conflicted, scared. Shane must've picked up on it because he refrained from pulling his pants down, instead looking at Ryan with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Do you want this, Ryan?"

And Ryan looked away from his friend. "I don't know what I want."

Shane looked down at the smaller man he hovered over, sighing. 

"I've just... never, you know... with a man before," Ryan said.

"Me either," Shane laughed. 

Ryan looked back at him, suddenly feeling very overwhelmed. He wasn't sure how he felt. He wasn't even sure if he felt anything during their makeout session. 

Shane began climbing off of him. "We should stop..." He laid back down on the floor, beside him but not touching.

Ryan looked over to Shane, and he looked back. 

Shane yawned. "You wanna just go to sleep and, just like, never talk about this again?"

Ryan felt tensed up beside him. How was he ever going to act normal around his friend again? Now he just felt... weird. 

Ryan sighed. "I guess," he said, turning on his side to face away from him.

But it was just one night, and they were both drunk, and they were still friends, and Shane and Ryan's blurred memories of what happened that night couldn't kill them.


End file.
